Exiled
by TwilitDragon
Summary: During a rare break aboard the Phoenix, Ratchet and his companions learn about the possible existence of another Lombax! As they seek him out a dark force gathers power and it's up to our heroes to stop him! Before it's too late... Some references to Madagascar and Rio, possibly Book of Life if I feel like it. Contains OCs. Some swearing but the swears are censored or are WoY type.


_Broadcast_

"Hey, Ratchet! Where's the remote? It's almost time for 'Windowsill of Death'!"

"Yeeeeaaahhh…not happening, Socket."

Ratchet reappeared with a big bowl of popcorn…and the holo-vid remote tucked under one arm, prompting a steely glare from the silvery grey female Lombax on the couch. A pint-sized robot sitting next to her gave off one of his adorable chuckles.

"What? Afraid of windowsills now, Ratchet?" (Clank)

"Not funny, Clank: _you_ saw the last horror flick!" (Ratchet)

Clank shuddered along with Ratchet, who almost lost the popcorn.

"I'll never look at broom closets the same way ever again!" (Ratchet)

Socket rolled her eyes, got up, and snatched the remote from behind.

"HEY!" (Ratchet)

"Just go sit down." (Socket)

Ratchet hunched his shoulders with a "Hhmph!" and sat down next to Clank, setting the popcorn down beside the VG-9000 game system whilst Socket rested one arm parallel on the couch top and used the other to turn on their holo-vid and began switching through the channels (going past the horror channel upon reluctant request) until she went past the news.

"Whoa! Wait! Go back!" (Ratchet)

Socket gave him an odd look but switched back to the news broadcast starring Darla Gratch as per usual:

 _"And this week's top story is the rumor going around about a disgraced general lurking about the star system according to an eye witness who reportedly spotted the exiled man:_

 _(Switches to a blue-skinned alien camper type with most of his teeth missing.)_

 _"Yeah I saw 'im, running around in a weird ol' starship. Tried to blow me up 'e did! Thought I was some kinda' assassin or something! Looked real mean and bad-tempered 'e did."_

 _(Switches back to Darla Gratch before he can finish and shows and blurred sepia photo of what looked remarkably like a Lombax.)_

 _Officials warn citizens to avoid contact with this man at all costs as he very well may be dangerous._

 _This is Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News."_

Of course about 3 seconds into the introduction, Ratchet and Clank both fell asleep out of sheer boredom and Socket merely rolled her eyes, jumped over the couch, and landed between them and woke the two up instantly. At the end of the report all three were leaning forward and studying the screen intently.

Finally:

"I don't believe it…" (Socket)

"Yeah…Who knew Darla Gratch was such a camera hog!" (Ratchet)

That particular comment landed Ratchet on the floor to the right of the couch courtesy of Socket.

"No! I mean that this is our chance! If we can prove that this is another Lombax then we might not be the only ones left! Whoof, I thought for sure I'd have to eventually marry Ratchet, good Grop!" (Socket)

"Really?!" (Ratchet)

At the last bit, Ratchet's head immediately went up with a rather excited expression on his face which quickly turned to dopey after the bowl of popcorn hit him square on in the face and he flopped back down.

"Come on, Clank! Let's grab Ratchet and see if we can track down this guy!" (Socket)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Socket? The news _did_ say that this man was dangerous." (Clank)

Socket poked her head out from her quarters, as she had gone to pack up a few things, and shot him a grin.

" _I'm_ dangerous and yet you guys hang out with me!" (Socket)

"True. Hmmm, I'll wake up Ratchet and we'll be off." (Clank)

"Good." (Socket)

Socket pulled her head back in as Clank pushed himself off the couch and walked over to Ratchet and woke him up with a good kick to a special spot.

"Ow! Clank! What the Grop?!" (Ratchet)

"Gather your things, we're looking for that general. He may hold some clues as to whether or not you two are indeed the last of your race. Well, except for Socket's brother of course and Angela."

Ratchet made a "fair point" face and got up, knowing better than to cross over onto Socket's "danger side".

"All set?" (Ratchet)

"All set! Let's go!" (Socket)

"Farewell, Sasha. We'll be back." (Clank)

The young Cazar nodded, knowing that this was very important to her friends.

"Alright, but please be careful: he might very well be as dangerous as they say he is." (Sasha)

Socket barked a laugh from her seat in the ship and leaned out.

"Seriously? I'm dangerous and you guys still hang out with me."

Ratchet grinned and climbed into the driver's seat and plunked Clank down next to him and started up their ship and nearly took off before remembering something important:

"Uhh, does anyone know where this guy was last spotted?"

"Here we are: Planet Daxx! Let's hope this weirdo is still hanging around here somewhere." (Ratchet)

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't kill you first: that's _my_ job! And I enjoy it." (Socket)

"Rrrrrr-ight, whelp! Let's get a lookin'! C'mon, Clank! We're going it in together!" (Ratchet)

Clank's only response was a chuckle at their bantering, but attached himself to Ratchet's back and retracted his arms, legs, and head so he wouldn't get in the way as they jumped out of either side of the ship. Socket traced her hand on the nose and peered underneath at Ratchet.

"We'll cover a lot more ground if we split up, just don't engage him if you see him: he might try to attack." (Socket)

The boys nodded and the small group headed of in opposite directions under a hidden set of eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sir, we just picked up a signal!"

"What signal?!"

"A tracer, actually, it seems that there are Lombaxes in the Solana Galax-"

" _LOMBAXEESSSSSSSSSSSS!?_ "

"Er, yes, a male and a female-"

"WHAT?! Where are they?! What planet are they on?! Why haven't they been destroyed yet?!"

"Uhm, well the signal just appeared and-"

*CRUNCH!*

"Find them! Eradicate them! Destro-"

"Wouldn't it be better to track them?"

"What? Who said-oh, it's you. What do you mean 'track them'?!"

"I mean, wouldn't it be better to just follow them; there might be more Lombaxes and they could lead us right to them…"

"Yes, yes, they could… _then_ I DESTROY THEM! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-HAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
